Circus Baby
FNaF SL= Circus Baby, or simply known as Baby, is one of the many animatronics you can encounter within the game Five Nights At Freddys: Sister Location. She is first introduced within the game on Night 2 where she helps the player by instructing them to survive a deadly game with the Bidybabs underneath a desk. Despite the main goal of most of the animatronics within the games, Baby seems to be the only one not wishing to harm the player and is willing to go against the repeated jumpscares of the majority of the FNaF games. Her behaviour acts quite differently to other characters as she speaks in a child-like tone which seems to be hushed at the same time. |-|FFPS= Scrap Baby, known as Circus Baby, Baby or Elizabeth, appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance She is a scrapped version of Circus Baby. When she was ejected from Ennard, it was assumed that she found parts to fix herself. She is heavily damaged. She wears roller skates instead of the jester's shoes that she wore in Sister Location. She has reddish orange, blue, yellow wire pigtails and a orange and red dress, and orange legs and arms. Her hair is much more realistic than before. She appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, which originally was inside her stomach. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip, so her claw could possibly be the one she killed Elizabeth with. There are two small lights on her chest from the Circus Gallery. She is also wearing a tiara. She still resembles a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips, a reddish pink nose, bright green eyes, and black eyebrows. Her hair is more tattered than in Sister Location, as well as looking a bit more realistic. Like the other animatronics, Scrap Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. History Sometime between the events of Sister Location and FFPS, Circus Baby was ejected from the entity known as Ennard. After being removed, Baby found a way to rebuild her body using her original body and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. The source code of two websites, Scottgames.com and FNAFWorld's website, shows an argument between Baby and Ennard, which was probably what caused her to be ejected. The text can be seen below. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics, Cassette Man, her father and her brother as the Pizzeria burns during the ending|-|Gallery= TBA. |-|Audio= TBA. Category:Characters Category:Animatronic Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location